


The Lady With the Yellow Hair

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Pre-Series, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, The Author Loves Pre-Series, The Author Loves to Chat in the Comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Wee sick!Sam sees Mary.





	The Lady With the Yellow Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago I ran a pre-series comment fic meme. I am posting the results that belong to me.

"Dad! Dad! There she is!" Sam's curled up under a mountain of blankets on a ratty couch that serves as a third pull-out bed in a pinch. His cheeks are flushed and his skin is slick with sweat. A bottle of children's tylenol and an ear dropper sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa. John drops another pharmacy bag on the table with them and gives his son a skeptical look.

"What, Sammy?"

"There she is! In the corner!"

There's nothing in the corner. He looks over at Dean, who's out like a light after spending the entire night getting up when Sam called for him. John hadn't been able to convince him otherwise.

So John had the day shift.

"There's nothing there, Sammy."

"Dean believes me!" John sighed. And then a chill went down his spine. What the hell was he doing, telling his kid there was nothing there?

He sat beside Sam on the couch and watched him close, brow furrowed in concentration. "Okay, Sammy. What's over there?"

 

"The lady with the yellow hair!"

His gut clenched, thinking of the only blond woman who had ever mattered in the lives of the Winchesters.

This wasn't a ghost. It couldn't be. Sammy was only sick. He must have been very sick, to be seeing things. 

John picked up the bottle of Tylenol and took it and his latest bag of purchases to the corner of the room, ready to hide the little colored pills in a bowl of ice cream. He stored the first of two pints of chocolate in the small cooler beside the table and then ripped open a package of paper bowls, spooning a serving into one of them.

"It's your lucky day, kiddo. Ice cream for breakfast."

"That's weird," Sam said. "I want cereal."

"You're getting ice cream." The irony of this was not lost on John. Maybe he should have gone for pudding. He'd only been thinking about the cooler, and Sam's fever, and Dean in desperate need of sleep....

Sam looked like he was about to ask why? his face all scrunched up in confused irritation, but then his eyes went wide and his face slack and he pointed.

"Daddy, it's the lady from the picture. She's smiling."

John covered the ache in his chest with a smile. "That's good, son. That's real good."


End file.
